Your ExLovers Dead
by sailor-tin-foil
Summary: Live through this, and you won't look back...
1. God that was strange to see you again

Hey there again you beautiful people! I got the inspiration for this (short) story from a song I was listening to the other day. It's called "Your Ex-lover's Dead" by The Stars. Its a great song, and it completly suited my ideas, so I put in the lyrics now and there (hint: they're in **bold**) Well, Read, Enjoy, Review! I only expect to have about 5 (count: 5!) chapters to this story. Hope you like it! (oh, and just so you don't get too confused, Hermione and Draco DID NOT go to school together. ok. i repeat: they DID NOT.)

**When there is nothing left to burn, you have to set yourself on fire.**

God. How I hate this job. Sure, I'm bloody rich and fantastic. Could get any bird I wanted, but God, it's almost not worth it. Sitting in this damned desk every damned day. Staring at the wall. I thought being the Head of International Magic Affairs would atleast be a little exciting. Wrong. Half the day I sit at my desk and try to keep the peace between Bulgaria and Romania (and just so you know, I hate peaceful things...makes life less interesting) the other half, I'm contemplating the distance between my window and the streets below. Nothing interesting EVER happens at the Ministry. Not in my bloody department anyways.

But then Tuesday rolled around. It was mid-morning (I think...I had fallen asleep with my feet propped on my desk again) my assistant Joyce knocked on the door (waking me up and sending me...gracefully...over the back of my chair...) and as I stood up, just pranced on in. She thinks it's cute to be so cheery. I hate it. And when I tell her that, she giggles and thinks I'm joking. Stupid prat. She danced up to my desk as though she truly believed the world were made of sunshine and bloodly rainbows.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir, I need the transcript of the new employee coming over from the States. Did you look it over and sign it?"

I hadn't taken one look at those damned papers since they'd been dropped on my desk a week ago, but I nodded to her and handed them over. I didn't really care who worked under me, as long as they did their job and left me the hell alone.

"Here." was all I said to her as she took them from my hands and pranced back out the door. I vaguely wondered who would be coming from the States. Had anyone been sent over there over the past few years? Eh. I really don't care, I just wanted to get back to my nap.

Thursday. I hate Thursdays. For some un-godly reason, this place is even worse on bloody Thursdays. I sat in my desk, looking over a few forms that I was supposed to hand in by four that day (in otherwords, forms I hadn't looked at, and now only had an hour to do so) I was almost deep in concentration when Joyce knocked on the door.  
"Sir?"

"What?" I don't want to deal with Joyce right now...go away...

"I'd like to introduce you to our newest employee, could we come in?"

"Fine..." I threw my quill down onto the desk, just to show how annoyed I was at being disturbed, when she walked through the door. My jaw practically broke, it fell so forcefully. She was in my office. _Her._ I hadn't seen her in how long? Four, maybe five years? She looked just as suprised (and none too happy I might add) to see me too. I stood up and walked towards them.  
"Mr. Malfoy, this is Hermione Granger. She's just transferred back to the London branch of the Ministry." I nodded, not really caring what Joyce had to say. I extended my hand, and Hermione took hold of it, her touch sending chills down my spine, yet leaving me with a sudden numb sensation when she let go.

"So you went to the States? I wondered..." she nodded, her eyes glazing over for a moment, as though remembering something painful.

"Do you two know each other, sir?" We both looked at Joyce. I had practically forgotten she was still there. I cleared my throat and stepped a few feet away from Hermione, just being around her making my head seem fuzzy and muddled.

"Yea, we've met before."

"Once. We've met _once_ before." I looked at her, her gaze bore into me and her expression was sort of bemused. I nodded, as though realizing it for the first time myself.

"Yea. It was just once..."

"So..." I had been trying to start a conversation in vain for almost ten minutes. I knew it was just a waste of my precious time, but what else was there to do? She was just going to keep ignoring me. The cheek of her...

I looked outside the window. Why the bloody hell were we taking a muggle vehicle again? God, I probably should pay more attention to Joyce. She probably told me. I watched as the rain beat down onto the glass (sunroof was it?) the rythem making me drowsy. I hated being trapped...even if this was a stretch (limo did they call it?) I still felt a little crowded. Even if it _was _just Hermione and I. Well...it might've well just been me, for all the bloody attention I was getting.

"Hmph..." I knew pouting was immature...but seriously. I was so damn bored.

"Will you stop acting like a toddler, Malfoy? It's unbecoming." I looked at her bewildered. What bloody cheek!

"_Excuse me_, Granger. Is that any way to speak to your superior?" I gave her my best glare. Ha! Take that you little cheeky wench.

"Oh give it up..." I could feel my eye twitch uncomfortably as she turned away to stare out the window some more. Why did she hate me so much? What was wrong with this picture? _She's the one who left without goodbye._

**God that was strange to see you again  
Introduced by a friend of a friend  
Smiled and said 'yes I think we've met before'  
In that instant it started to pour,  
Captured a taxi despite all the rain  
We drove in silence across Pont Champlain  
And all of the time you thought I was sad  
I was trying to remember your name…  
**

A/N So, how'd you like the first little bit? every chapter is going to be from either Draco or Hermione's POV. This has been fun writing so far, so i hope it was a fun read. I WILL GIVE UP CHOCOLATE FOR 2 DAYS IF I GET 5 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER!

Catch you on the flip side!  
Sailor Tin Foil


	2. Repent all your sin

**Hello there you gorgeous readers! I'm sorry that it took a whole week to update! (PLEASE FORGIVE ME!) you see, I was grounded. (something stupid about 3 speeding tickets and the damned government catching up to me...blah blah) But now I'm back and voila! Here's the newest chapter! I hope you like it!**

God. Even after five years he still acted like he was in Year Five. He hadn't changed a bit. Not one bit. And it annoyed the hell out of me. Because that was exactly what had drawn me to him in the first place. His attitude. The way nothing fazed him. How he commanded attention without saying a word. I tried to ignore _him_ throughout the meeting with the muggle Prime Minister. I tried to listen to his complaints of wizards leaving quite unpleasant suprises for muggles in their mailboxes and parcels. I tried to be concerned. But who was I kidding? Draco sat there across the table, twirling his wand from finger to finger as though he didn't give a rat's arse. To be honest, he probably didn't. How the hell did he end up in his position? Nevertheless...

"So what will the Ministry of Magic do to prevent this from happening in the future?" I looked up to see what Draco would say, but he was looking pointedly at me. And so was the Prime Minister. Oh dear God...

"What will we do? Ummm...well...We could cast charms upon many of the homes in North London that you said happened to be the target of this little rampage. And if we catch the culprates (which our law enforcement officers are working VERY hard at right at this moment) they will be reprimanded harshly." Ok...so I probably just lied out my arse, but seriously, the prick! Why couldn't he just answer his own damn question? Augh!

In the limo on the way back, I could feel his eyes burning a hole into the back of my head. I turned to him, just to see if he had anything to say, but I was stunned into silence. He was looking at me so strangely. His harsh grey eyes focused on my face, but they were foggy somehow. As though he were lost in thought or memory, and I wondered if he even realized that I noticed. His eyes. Now I remember. Those cool grey orbs had been the first thing I noticed about him. They were magnetic, and I was pulled to him unintentionally. Everything after that seemed such a blur...

Had it really been five years? How strange. It seemed longer. Much longer. A whole lifetime ago, really. I hadn't been in the Ministry. He hadn't even considered the term "responsibility" yet. Well, the ass still didn't know what responsibility was. Really, what the bloody hell is he staring at?!  
"It's good to see you again, Granger." his voice seemed distant, like he was speaking to a ghost. It tore at my heart, and I had to hold back the shuddering gasp threatening to give my suprise away. He reached his hand forward, his long elegant fingers wrapping delicately around one of my chocolate curls. I slapped his hand away, the briefest contact sending chills down my spine. He had no right to touch me! No bloody right to be in the same space as me!  
He snapped back into reality quick enough and scowled at me. After a few tense moments of exchanging one death glare for another, he scooted as far towards the door as humanly possible. The nerve! Just to make him angry, I spread myself across the whole back seat, making sure that he wouldn't be able to move a muscle without bumping into my legs. (something, I was sure, he didn't want to do) When we arrived back at the Ministry, he didn't even hold the door for me as he sprinted into the lift and pushed the button for the top floor. I grunted angrily as I waited for the lift to make its next round.  
"Hermione? Is that you?!" I turned just in time to see a mass of fire red before I was hit hard in the chest by something sturdy and fleshy.  
"Well, hello to you too, Gin! Are you still working in the Department of Muggle Affairs?" Ginny Weasley pushed herself off of me and nodded. She had been a great friend five years ago. My best friend. Five years went by so fast. She seemed to have grown up over night. I glanced at her left hand and, check, there was a diamond wedding band on the fourth finger. I knew she'd marry Potter.

"Yes, Head of the Department of Muggle Affairs, might I add." her grin was proud and I squealed as I hugged her. The lift finally came and we both boarded. We talked about Harry and their son James and about Ron. "He's married this awefully annoying git, Lavender. She just doesn't shut up!" We both laughed as the lift finally reached her floor. "Well, I hadn't expected to see you ever again, 'Mione. What with you running off to America so suddenly and all. No note or anything! Why did you come back?"  
I smiled ruefully before replying, "I missed London, to be honest. So I requested a transfer back to the Ministry Headquarters. I'm in the Department of International Magic Affairs..." I trailed off to gauge her response.

"But, isn't that...? That means you're working for..." I nodded sadly before shrugging my shoulders. I didn't care anymore, I had to remind myself. It didn't matter what happened five years ago. Ginny hugged me as she stepped off the lift. "I'll be seeing you around, Hermione. You had better stop off for dinner some night soon, Harry would love to see you again. I'm sure of it. I'll even invite Ron." I assured her I'd stop by and pressed the button for the top floor again.

As I stepped out of the lift, I saw Malfoy walking towards his office, Joyce not far behind. She was blabbing away at him about some paperwork he hadn't looked at, and he was covering his ears. He reached his door and right as he slammed it in her face, his eyes collided with mine again. Was I imagining the look they registered? Pain, fear, desire...guilt? Was Malfoy even capable of those emotions? The door slammed and shook the glass windows, bringing me out of my thoughts. I didn't even notice how hard my heart was pounding until I stepped back into my office. Calm down, it'll do you no good to go down _that_ road again, I told myself...

_This scar is a fleck on my porcelain skin  
Tried to reach deep but you couldn't get in  
Now you're outside me  
You see all the beauty  
Repent all your sin_

**A/N well, the next chapter should be up as soon as I get time to sit and write it! Please, Review! I've been grounded for a bloody week, and I'd like a little cheering up! Thanks!  
Catch you on the flip side-  
Sailor Tin Foil**


End file.
